The Cluster
The Cluster. A Gem Geo-Weapon that currently resides within the Earth, over placing another evil of another timeline in its place. This dormant being has been incubating for eons, and upon completion will emerge as the destroyer of earth unless it is stopped. Appearance It currently has no appearance. Though according to Peridot, when it forms it will be bigger than the earth itself. Personality Not much is known about it. However considering the fact its made of a mass amount of Gem Shards, there's no telling what personality will be born. A twisted one most likely. Biography Ancient Times During the war, thousand to millions of shards of Gem's have been spread on the battlefield, collected by Homeworld. Though nothing was done with them at first, eventually after Pink Diamonds shattering, Yellow Diamond initiated the Cluster Project using shards from both their side and even Crystal Gems to be part of the experiments. Once the prototypes were dealt and done with, the Gems 'fused' practically millions upon millions of shards together and then placed the mass creation into the earth's mantle beneath the Beta Kindergarten. It would be there the Cluster would incubate while absorbing energy from the planets core where eventually it would take physical form and destroy the entire planet inside-out. Homeworld will then be able to use it as a mass planetary weapon against other worlds. Unknown to Homeworld, after an unknown amount of time, the group called the Fallen would discover it. Where according to the Plutarkian, Lawrence Limburger, something was done to it. As Moloch described, they had dealt ''with that abomination. Present Era After thousands of years, the Cluster is near completion. After Peridot brought in a report of the Crystal Gem's, Yellow Diamond would send an escort for her to check on the Cluster's progress knowing it is nearly done. Not wanting the mass weapon to be destroyed by the Crystal Gems while also hoping to wipe them out. Though unaware, Yellow Diamond wouldn't realize the mission had been derailed with Peridot, CO-N1Y, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper trapped in it. The former two now deciding to find a way off world before the weapon emerged attempting numerous ways to get off or get in contact. Though usually stopped by the Crystal Gems or just Pearl in particular. Peridot lamenting nearly every chapter she appears in how they'll die if they don't escape. During her time here she also confirmed that the fusion experiments have gone well. Garnet would later see these prototpyes and nearly de-fuse, horrified at them. Not once realizing this is what happened to her allies. Sometime after Vilgax suffered a defeat, he soon learned about the Cluster and wished to tame it, declaring only he should possess it. Quickly ordering his minions to find a way to it while also stop it from destroying the planet. During the search for the three Elementals, Aquamarine would have the Rubies try finding the leader who's in charge of the Cluster project. They did but soon left. Eventually Peridot, CO-N1Y, and Pearl would meet once again where they soon discovered Limburger after defeating his bounty hunters. The Plutarkian then revealing that a group had altered the Cluster and that he and his friends will make something of it, forcing Peridot to tell Pearl what it is after CO-N17 asked her to. Limburger meanwhile would then decide he would need to send someone to Grimmfall to deal with the Gems before they revealed what he told him. Pearl would soon meet her friend along with Sebben where she told them everything, with all of them shocked by this with Garnet affected the most. The mayor then deciding to send them to Dexlabs so they can deal with it while the Crystal Gems took Peridot and CO-N1Y to get their expertise. On Homeworld, the Elementals Nigel, Abby, and Ed would be horrified by the Cluster. They would soon gain hope if by chance they convince Blue Diamond to terminate it. Seeing as they knew she wished to protect the earth. Powers and Abilities At it's current state it has no power at the moment. But once it is complete and take form, it will become a destructive super weapon used as an instrument of doom. Destroying the earth and even becoming larger than it. Where it would then be used to attack and destroy other planets. Though it is unknown what 'changes' the Fallen have done to it. The Cluster being possibly and potentially the most powerful weapon in the universe if it were ever formed. Relationships 'Yellow Diamond -''' Yellow sees it as a way to attack other worlds, though in truth that is only secondary. One of her real purposes being that it can be used to wipe the earth so she can forget Pink died there. Blue Diamond -''' While she didn't stop the order, she doesn't like that Pink's planet would be destroyed. If possible she wishes to delay or even stop it. '''Peridot CO-N1Y '-' Naturally, Connie was scared of it, though mainly because trapped with it on Earth. Constantly trying to find a way off the planet before it emerges. Eventually on C0-N1Y's request, Peridot told Pearl what it is. Now currently aiding the group, though likely to not only save themselves, but by extension her people in the Special Zone as she understand whatever changes have come upon it cannot be good. The Fallen '-' This group somehow came upon it in the past. As Moloch said, they dealt with it. Whatever changes they made, it's likely it will serve their needs instead of the Gem Empire's interest. Garnet '-' She sees the Cluster as an abomination, and hates that Homeworld saw fusion as this. Wishing to fully terminate it. Vilgax '-' He sees the Cluster as a way to gain more power, and wants it for himself. Limburger '-' Believes it will be amusing to see how the Gems' own weapon will be used against them. Saying it will be profitable. Gallery The Cluster Emerging.jpg The Cluster and Garnet's Reaction.png|Upon witnessing the Experiments. The Cluster Forming.jpg|If it ever forms. Background Information The Cluster originates from the animated television series Steven Universe Trivia * Even Moloch, who's considered a horrifying being, considers the Cluster an abomination. * Peridot refers to the Cluster as a "Gem geo-weapon". This is a play on the term "Bio-weapon", Bio- referring to organic life while Geo- referring to rocks and minerals. This is appropriate, seeing as how Gems are a race of sentient gemstones and are thus inorganic. Category:Gems Category:Aliens